shadowlandcourt_realm_443fandomcom-20200214-history
Master librarian of the archives
The Master Librarian is the last step also know as "The Keeper of the Archives." The Keeper is in charge of making sure that the archives are complete. this position was created in 300 AD by lord Aeroin H Crovake XXVI. Originally The Keeper of the Archives was to protect the archive and keep it from falling into the evil Gracin P Cordone who was after knowledge to start his own council and to also steal the ancient knowledge that the old elders had placed in the archives. The Keeper is given dark magic training as an ancient ritual that is still practiced today. The Keeper also has the right to kill anybody they think will try to steal, corrupt data or destroy the archives. The person who has this job is trained by the lord and is on the lord's privy council. The current keeper of the archive is Moroven Gloria Cloontis 1365- present. This position works closely with the head librarian of all knowledge and the head librarian of the SLC library. This position is earned after the current keeper dies from only natural causes. The Apprentice will then take over. If there is not an Apprentice, then the position is appointed to a librarian that would be willing to die to protect the archives. That person is chosen by the current lord or the aide to the lord. The Keeper is a high ranking member but not considered part of the council. They hold a rank of 243 which is high enough that when murdered the person has no right to a trial and can and usually will be executed on the spot. The archive holds a female who is the voice of the archive. She grows personally close to those who come in contact with her frequently and usually responds well to a female keeper which is why most of the keepers are female. The archive knows when something has been tampered with and can be told to use emergency security protocol which includes a electric arc that can be set from sting to lethal. If the archive thinks it's in danger it will discharge a lethal arc of electricity. The Keeper is entrusted with the golden zircon key to the door to the central archives where a ritual will be performed, in which the new Keeper puts their finger tips on the archives and tells the archive their name, rank and the date. The archive also needs the lord to give verbal approval of the keeper. The rituals of the archive are only viewed upon by the Lord and Keeper or the Aide and the Keeper. The Keeper's office is also where she sleeps its down the stairs and to the left of the pedestal which holds the archives. The office of The Keeper has been changed with every new Keeper that holds the office. The office of The Keeper is given every ounce of protection the Lord and the Aide can give.The archive is the older sister to the security holocron which provides endless protection to the slc courthouse and courtroom. The Keeper also is the only person in the shadowland courthouse that doesn't have anybody beneath her but an apprentice.